The present invention relates to an electrical signal generator, and in particular to a high precision reference signal generator useful in measuring common video test signals and in calibrating video test signal generators and waveform monitors.
Video and other test signal generators are available from a variety of manufacturers. Before using such a generator to test or calibrate other devices, its output signal amplitude must be determined or set accurately. If the test signal generator produces sine waves or d.c. levels, amplitude measurements and adjustments can be carried out using conventional calibration instruments, such as precision digital voltmeters. When the generator output is a complex or composite signal having a plurality of critical amplitude levels (such as a television test signal), measuring or setting each level individually is a far more difficult and time-consuming task.